His Birthday
by VainVmpre
Summary: It's Edward's birthday, and he has been so preoccupied with the love of his life he doesn't realize it. Just how will his surprise birthday go? My summary's horrible- better story guarenteed. More chapters to come. ExB
1. Chapter 1

My family had always blocked their thoughts from me, just for privacy's sake, so I didn't think much of it tonight. I just stopped by to change, so I wouldn't smell bad for Bella's sake. I ran up to my room, hearing a chorus of 'Hello's from my family. I responded quickly, changed my clothes and was out the door in 5 seconds flat.

I was running as fast as I could to Bella's. I couldn't wait for the day she was living with me. We had decided that she would move in with me the Independence Day weekend. We chose it because Charlie was not going to be home a lot, so it would be less emotional for the two of them. The wedding was going to take place somewhere in August. The fact that it was happening nearly overjoyed me.

But to every sunny side, there is a not so sunny side. I was going to change Bella. It still boggled my mind how stubborn she was about this. I knew she was right about. I just... I knew she deserved so much better. But, seeing how she responded last time I left, I couldn't put her through that again.

I finally arrived at Bella's, and was up in her room in no time. As I came through the window, she was just coming through the door. This caused her to jump a little, but she tried hard not to show it. I walked a little slower than necessary over to her, gently picked her up, and sat on her bed.

She nuzzled into my neck. "I missed you," she said what would be lightly to human ears.

I chuckled a little. "And I suppose you know how many minutes I was gone?" I lifted a piece of her wet hair and rubbed it between my fingers. I could smell it, and it was wonderful. Moments like this, I wish we were married.

"No, I am not that obsessed," she said so confidently, I almost believed her. But, she couldn't look me in the eyes, so I had a good suspicion she did.

I did what she considered my unfair ability- I leaned in close to her ear, let out two breaths and said, "Really?" She sounded like she nearly had a stroke. I held on to her for good measure.

"18 minutes," she gasped. I leaned back, and silently laughed. She was so uncontrollably human, I couldn't help but love her.

"I think it is time you fell asleep." I stood, careful not to displace her too much, and laid her down with her delicate head on the pillow. She was holding up her hand, signaling that she was trying to calm down.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that she thought I would leave her. It seemed an impossible concept.

"Bella, you know I always do," I said. I smiled at her, and leaned down to her.

"Well, I know that already. I mean, would you sleep with me?" I saw the look in her eyes- purely innocent.

"You know I can't sleep." I could see the annoyance in her face build up to a blush.

"And I also know you know what I mean," She sat up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, well, let's wrap you up in a blanket so you don't get hypothermia." I lifted her up, put her under the sheets, and tucked her in on one side of her bed. I laid on top of the sheets, wrapping my arm around her.

"Thank you," she whispered. I could tell she was nearly unconscious.

"Anything for you, Bella. Anything for you." I gave her a kiss on her cheek, and listened as her breathing steadied to longer breaths, and I could tell she was asleep.

This, is what I would get in turn for my greatest sacrifice- changing her. I always had little wars in my head deciding if it was worth it. I still couldn't tell. But, here, I was at my happiest. And I knew her happiness was my main priority, which made me even better.

I don't know how I got so lucky to deserve someone like her. But I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are fabulous. :)**

**Disclaimer: I regret to tell you that I own none of the characters.**

I had held Bella all night as she slept. She would occasionally mutter 'surprise' or 'birthday', but I would just let it slide because of the last surprise birthday.

Eventually, the sun rose to her window. I got off, careful not to move her in the slightest, and walked over to the rocking chair. I knew she would be awake within 10 minutes. I sat there and watched her chest rise and fall with every breath- something that could never happen again much too soon.

I let out a much unneeded breath too loud, because I saw her jump out of her sleeping breathing pattern because of the noise. She rolled over and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Hello," she yawned.

I couldn't resist smiling. "Hi. Do we have any plans for today?" I didn't even try anymore to ask what her plans are and see if she would include me. That was absurd.

She reached over to her nightstand, and got her engagement ring. It felt good to have her wear it finally. She was using her thumb to twist the ring on her finger. "Well, Alice said she had important wedding plans to go over today," She said as she sat up.

"So, I would presume my house?" I said. I watched her head for the door.

She let out a radiant smile. "It would seem so. I am just going to go be human for a few minutes."

"And I am not obsessed enough to count the minutes," I said trying hard to hide a smile.

I watched as she left the room. I took a deep breath, my nose filling with her aroma. I had heard Charlie leave this morning already to go to work. I took out my cell phone just as it rang.

"Hello Alice," I said into the mouth piece.

_"Hey. You are bringing Bella with you today, right?"_ Alice sounded as if she was bubbling over in excitement.

"Yes, I am." I smiled a little at how anxious she was.

_"Great. So what time do you think you will be here?"_

"Probably within the hour," I responded.

_"See you then."_ The line went dead.

I closed the phone and slid into my pants pocket. I waited for Bella to finish up, just rocking back and forth in to chair. She came through the door, looking a little bit rushed.

"That was quick." I had a feeling she could sense my sarcasm.

She walked over and sat in my lap, her legs dangling off the side of the chair. "All I have to do is change and eat something then we can go," She said as she played with one of the buttons on my shirt. I didn't want to see her hurt with rejection again, so I took her hand and lead her down.

"Why don't you do that and I will run home and get my car?" I pulled a lock of her hair from in front of her shoulder to behind it, running my fingers along her jaw.

Her smile was exquisite. "That will do." She got down from my lap, and went to the door. "I will see you in little bit."

I was a little shocked she wanted me gone, but I figured she wanted me back soon. I got up an left her room through the window for the thrill of the fall. I took off to my house at fastest. When I finally arrived, the garage was open and I could see Rosalie and Emmett in there. Rosalie seemed to just be taking her car out for a ride, and Emmett was tagging along.

"Don't close the garage," I said as I reached my Volvo.

"Wasn't gonna," Rosalie said as she got in her BMW. She looked over and gave me an apologetic look.

_Bella's coming over today right?_ I heard Emmett think.

"Yes," I said as I revved the engine. I left before I would have to hear Rosalie's comment, even though I could tell she was really trying to act better towards her. It was just difficult for her to let down her prejudices.

_That will be fun. _Rosalie was trying to look sincere, and by the tone of her voice she honestly thought that it would be fun. Maybe Alice had agreed to let her partake in the wedding madness to make up for Bella's lack there of.

I backed out of the garage and took off to Bella's house. I had it go as fast as it could up until the roads that were regularly patrolled. Once I reached Bella's, She stood there in a blouse and jeans, courtesy Alice. I also noticed she was holding a purse, which seemed odd for her. She never had one, just because she hated them.

I got out of the car and held her door open as she made her way down the driveway. She slid into the passenger seat, holding onto her bag for dear life. I closed he door and made my way around to my side of the car.

"How come you have a bag?" I said as the car purred to life.

"Oh, Alice asked for some family pictures." Seeing the size of the bag, I could tell it wasn't just a few. "Apparently she is making a slide show for the wedding."

"That is very nice of her," I said, trying to make her lighten up about them. "Off to my house." I looked at her, gave her a smile, and we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again. This is just a blast to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The ride to my house was quiet. Every time I looked over, Bella was holding on to her bag. As we approached my house, I saw a small smile grow on her face.

"Are you actually excited to be planning the wedding?" I tried to look as genuinely shocked as I was.

"Not exactly..," she trailed off.

I grazed my hand against her cheek. "That's fine." I smiled at her, hoping it would calm her down. We were in front of my house now, and all I could hear was Esme thinking, '_They are finally here.'_

I got out of the car and was at Bella's door much to her surprise again. She took a deep breath, and allowed me to open up her door. I took her dainty hand in mine, leading her out of the car. I closed her door, and slipped my hand around her waist as we walked to the front door. I could hear that Alice, Jasper and Emmett were watching television, what seemed to be a news station.

Once we entered through the door, Alice looked up calmly, and smiled. "Come on, Bella. I need your help with something in my room." She lead Bella to the stairs and didn't even try to make the invitation towards me. _Don't wait up._ That was all she said to me and gave a devilish smile. These were the moments I knew nobody wanted to be Alice's bad side.

I walked over and sat on the couch across from Jasper. He looked over to me and said, "How are you holding up?" _With Alice's wedding planning, of course._ He gave a sly smile.

"I think Bella wants to murder her for putting her through this all. I doubt she ever expected to have to approve this much stuff." I let out a minor laugh. She had truly been worn thin after just the first 'Wedding Meeting'. I told Alice to lighten up on it a bit, because she was going, in Bella's opinion, way too overboard. It didn't rally bother me. But, then again, she didn't really allow me to take place in it.

Emmett shrugged. "It's Alice's passion." He had been through his fair share of Alice planned weddings, but could never say 'no'. He basically lived for Rosalie to be happy, and would stop at nothing for that. It was how all the romantic relationships in the house were, and that was mine with Bella as well. I just wish she would be more accepting of my gifts to her. She deserved the universe.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over to see Bella, trying to be careful not to slip. I smiled at her when my her eyes caught mine. "Do you want to go to my room?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. I walked over to her, picked her up and was running up the stairs in one swift motion. Once we reached my room, I set her down on my bed. She looked up at me with big eyes, filled with excitement.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She giggled. She looked beautiful. It was amazing how much I could think this stuff, but I knew she just didn't want to hear it. Why was beyond me, but it was fine. "Can I pick out a CD to play?"

Before I had answered she was down and looking through the CDs. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching her look at random cases, trying to decide.

"We should make a mix CD sometime," she called out over her shoulder. "Just to give to each other with our favorite songs and whatnot." She turned and gave a smile. "Would you like that?"

"That would be something different." It seemed so cliché, but it was a nice change to the odd situations we always got stuck in. I could hear Alice coming up the stairs, and looked to the door.

Right on cue, she was in the room sitting on my leather couch. "Carlisle just got home from the hospital, want to come down and see him?" It seemed odd to me that she would want us to greet him, but Bella seemed fine with it. I followed Bella and Alice downstairs, where we were greeted by the remnants of the family standing in a loose circle. Once I reached the last step, they all looked at me with big grins.

"Happy Birthday, Edward!"

**So, I am trying to crank these out as fast as I can. Thank you guys all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am starting to live for them. Please, keep them coming! I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like apologize for the cliffhangers. It's hard to resist.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Thanks.**

I looked around the living room- utterly confused. To my surprise, Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Edward, do you know what today is?" She stared me down. I had no clue. "June 20," she answered her own question.

It seemed hardly possible, but it was. I hadn't had a birthday thrown for me since I was human. And that was because I didn't see the point in it, when I already had everything I ever wanted or needed. We had an unlimited source of money, and I had the girl of my dreams. To celebrate my birthday seemed utterly useless.

"Well, come on down. Let's open some of your presents. Everyone got you just one," Esme cooed. She guided everyone to the room. I was the last to leave the room.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Bella said, trying to comfort me. I knew, that in some way she wanted me to know how it was for her on her birthday- before the accident. I put my hand on the small of her back, and sat down on a love seat with her and a pile of presents.

"Open Carlisle's first," Alice said. She pushed his gift forward. I unwrapped the large square clothes box. There seemed to be an endless supply of tissue paper, but packed neatly under it all was a picture frame. I turned it right side up and couldn't help but smile. It was a picture taken in the 60's, the seven of us standing outside our then house. Nothing had changed since then, not like it could, except the clothes.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said. He gave me a nod in response.

Esme walked forward. "Here," she said, taking what appeared to be her gift, and handed it to me. It was in a bow similar to Carlisle's. Inside was a group of DVDs. "It is hard to shop for you," Esme shrugged.

"They are still good," I said with confidence. "Thank you."

"Go on, Emmett," Rosalie said. She gave us both a smile. Emmett stood up and walked over to us.

"It may not be much, but I hope you like it," he said. He gave us a outrageously large box that looked big enough to fit a refrigerator in. When I opened it, it nearly exploded with Styrofoam peanuts. I dug out handfuls of them, until a reached a long envelope. Inside, were two envelopes to London.

"Thank you," I said, "But why London?"

"Simple, it is rainy and depressing," Rosalie said with a laugh. In as far as I remember, it was the first time she ever laughed in front of Bella. I felt her stiffen at my side. "No offense."

"Well, thanks again."

Alice came forward, and handed the most reasonably sized box. "To a great brother, from a loving sister and brother." I smiled my gratitude. I opened the box, wasting no time, and inside was a DVD.

"It is a collage of snap shots throughout the years," Jasper said. It was one of the most unique gifts ever given. It was wonderful.

"Thank you." I looked at the last gift from the pile.

Bella leaned forward, took the gift, and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, Edward." I opened up, to see a CD case with, presumably, a CD inside. It was titled 'Mix', and had a picture of us taken last summer. On the back were a list of some of my and hers favorite songs.

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you, dear." I gave her a kiss on the head. I set the CD down on where the pile was, and leaned back.

"Again, thank you guys," I said. "Should we watch the slide show?"

Alice came up to me. "Yes, and I will put it in. Bella's CD is the music that goes along with it." She smiled and said, "Let's all go to the movie room." She took my DVD and Bella's CD, and we all followed her to the room on the second story.

Bella wasn't familiar with the room, just because typically we were in my room. It was very similar though. It had 2 rows of 4 theater seats, with a projector behind them. The seats faced a large white screen. To both the left and right, there was row upon row of movies. I had organized them the same way as in my room.

As everyone took their seats, I guided Bella to the one that was empty for so long next to mine. Alice had already set up the music and movie, so we all just sat back and watched. It was in chronological order, starting in the 1930's. It was amazing to watch, just how it appeared everything around us kept changing, but we never did. I mean, I know it did- I have always known._ I am so glad Edward has started to look especially happier_, was what Esme was thinking. And, I could see it. I leaned over and put my arm around Bella.

"Thank you so much, from everyone." I think she knew what she did to me, but never actually saw what I was like before her. It was because ever since the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was different.

I knew she was the one for me.


	5. Author Note !

**I just wanted say I will write a little something to end it. :) I realize that ended kind of abruptly. Sorry !**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD !**

**I love how it worked out that I published something on his birthday. Woo hoo!**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much. And a little shout out to Courtnabort. That was hilarious. :D!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Once the slide show was done- and everyone had a good laugh- it turned out Alice had got one slice of cake. I would be allowed to blow out the candle, and Bella would eat it.

We all sat down at the dining room table. It was basically there for show. The only time it ever got some use was when Bella was here, and even then it was rare. Alice laid down the slice, and they all joined together in singing Happy Birthday. I leaned over and wrapped my arm around Bella and gave a very light squeeze. I blew out the candle in one easy breath, and everyone gave a polite clap.

Esme came over with a fork for Bella. She took it and said her thank you. I could tell she was self conscious about eating in front of everyone, and Jasper picked up on this too.

"So did you like your presents?" Jasper asked, diverting everyone's attention from Bella. She happily started to eat the cake.

"Yes, they were great," I said.

"It was almost like a pre-wedding party," Alice giggled. "Are you excited for it?" I could hear her thoughts. _He better be. And then Bella can finally become my sister._

I glared at her, and a light growl came out. She retreated to the back of her chair, and avoided any eye contact. I knew there could be two meanings to it. Either by law or by change. I also knew which one she meant.

"Yes, Alice. I am excited for the wedding," I said, putting extra emphasis on wedding. I didn't need the power to read minds to know that she understood.

_Calm down, Edward. _I heard this come from Emmett. I half expected Jasper to, but I really got on his case the last time he tried to defend Alice for talking about changing Bella. Emmett was out hunting, so he never actually heard about the whole disagreement. He figured the tension was due to Jasper's difficulties of me having Bella's scent on me.

I looked in Emmett's direction, not overlooking Esme and Carlisle's worried looks, and gave a quick nod. I doubt, even if she was looking really hard, Bella would have noticed it.

"It should be fun," Rosalie said. _See? I am trying to make small talk. Must be a huge step for me_, she thought, shooting me a deathly glance.

"Yes, I should be." I gave Bella a slight squeeze. "Don't you think so?"

She looked up at me, having finished her cake, with a worried look. She swallowed hard. "I hope so." I think just in that moment it set into her mind that it was actually happening. She looked at the family's direction. "And you guys should make it so if I am lacking in the fun category," She said with a smile.

Alice snapped her fingers. "No problem." The table had giggles and laughs throughout. Mostly because we all knew it was true from past experiences.

"And maybe, just maybe, Edward will enjoy himself for the first time at a wedding," Jasper shrugged sarcastically. This time, my family couldn't contain their laughter at my expense. It was something Bella couldn't understand- I was never truly happy until I met her.

"You know what? I don't approve of laughing at the birthday boy, so I am leaving for a walk." I gave Bella a quick glance that I hoped was slow enough for her to see it said, _'Follow me. I want to be with you. Forever isn't long enough for me.' _I got up from the table and made my way for the door. Sure enough, I heard her footsteps follow.

I turned around right as she bounded right for my elbow. It sent her back a little, but I caught her before she moved more than 3 inches back. She had her hand covering her face, from what I assumed to be pain.

"Love, are you okay?" I picked her up bridal style and took her to the swing on the front porch. Once we were sitting, she moved her hand. I could see a bruise starting to form on the bridge of her nose. "Oh, I'm sorry." I gave her a kiss. When I pulled back, she leaned on my chest.

"Edward..," she started.

I was looking at the sunset. When I looked at her, it her hair beautifully. "Yes, Bella?"

"Are you scared?" She avoided my eyes. There were so many different, rational things she should be scared of but, knowing Bella, it was probably be something completely different.

"Scared of what?" I had genuine curiosity in my voice.

I heard her swallow hard again. "Forever." I felt her head look up out to the sunset.

I put one of my arms around her, and held her hand with my other arm's hand. "I think it will be better for you and me together than just me alone, like it was for so many years," I told her truthfully.

"And marriage?" she asked. She started to play with my fingers, so I left them as loose as I could. This way, she had hope of being able to move them.

"From what I've heard from Rosalie and Emmett, it could be fun." I couldn't help myself. It wasn't like it was a secret. "And look at Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper. Could they possibly be any happier?"

I felt, under my arm, her taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I am nervous." She instantly dug her head into my chest.

"Don't be scared to tell me this, Bella." I took my hand and lifted her chin to face me. "I am, too," I confided to her. There were so many things I was worried about. Mostly silly things. Things that I shouldn't have to worry about. For instance, if her change went bad. It has never happened. They have always gone smoothly. But, when I had to, what if I didn't have any self control all of a sudden. "If anything, I am more so than you." I smiled down to her.

I felt her tighten her grip around me. "I know I shouldn't be though. That's what bothers me. I mean, I am going to be with you."

"Oh, but you should be. After all, I am a vampire." I bent down, and kissed the top of her head. "It would be so human of you to just runs screaming." I laughed.

"But I never do, never did, never will. If anything, you do," she said, giving me a nudge.

"Well, you have me there. Does your nose feel better?" I said.

She lifted her hand to fell her nose. "Yes, it does."

"Well, let's not waste anytime. Do you still want to go for a walk?"

I watched as Bella got off of me, and stood up. "Yes, even though I have a feeling it will turn into a run for you." She smiled her breath-taking smile at me.

I got up and breathed across her face, "You know me so well." I held out my arm for her to take. She accepted, and we went on with our walk.

**So, I am kind of torn on what to do next. I am contemplating either making a sequel or just continuing this story. Clue me in for what you would like. :) I love the reviews !**


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks, once again, for the reviews. Let's have the story take off further than just his birthday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just in case you forgot.

Walking at a human pace almost always annoyed me. It was unbearable. When I knew I could just go so fast, but was slowed down- it was horrid. But, when you add Bella, I couldn't be happier. She was just, radiant. And not just because she actually had body heat, unlike me. No, it was everything about her. Even down to her littlest flaws.

She caught me staring at her a bit too long, but I didn't even try to look away. She instantly blushed, and tried to avert my eyes, but kept meeting them. "Can I help you?" she finally asked. Her voice was music.

"No," I said bluntly. I had stopped walking, and she followed suit.

She walked a little closer to me. I bent my head down and met her dangerous lips. I could feel her melt into the kiss. I knew she had an itch to take it further- I did, too- but I just couldn't allow it.

I pulled away a little quicker than she liked, but I knew it was for the best. "Sorry," I said giving her and apologetic smile.

She let out a deep sigh. "It's fine," she responded. "Not like either of us have a choice."

I took her small hand in mine, and continued walking. After a while, it was getting dark, and I knew it wasn't the best for Bella. I stopped walking and turned to face her. "Is it okay, if I run back to the house with you. It shouldn't take more than 2 minutes."

She was hesitant to answer. "Okay," was all she could muster up with her weak stomach.

I picked her up and she was on my back in a matter of milliseconds. "Are you secure and not looking ahead?" I felt her nod into my shoulder blade. "Let's go." I started running. I was there in less time than I had expected, which relieved Bella. I slowly slipped her off my back.

"Not so bad," she smile at me. "It gets better each time."

"Any improvement is great," I told her, wrapping my arm around her waist and leading her inside. When we entered, I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting next to each other on the couch in the front of the TV.

_Watching The Other Boleyn Girl. You are welcomed to join. I think Emmett needs some company_, Rose told me, adding a small laugh in her thoughts.

I looked over at Bella, who was looking up at me. "Do you want to watch The Other Boleyn Girl?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes." I led her to the couch caddy-corner to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett, you look like you are about to keel over." I chuckled.

He turned to me darkly. _I was hoping it would be better. But apparently Rose adores Anne, so here I sit. I am pretty sure Alice and Jasper are coming down in in a few seconds._

I nodded slightly in response. I could hear Alice's door open ever so slightly and close. She was down and in the other couch with Jasper in, to Bella at least, a flash.

"How is it so far?" Alice asked.

I let out a laugh when I looked over at Emmett's eyes glazed over, not even trying to watch. Alice and Jasper caught in, and joined me in silent laughs. Bella was unaware, and I could tell Rosalie was just ignoring everyone. We stopped, and started to actually watch the movie.

Halfway through, I felt Bella slump over onto me. Her eyes were half open. I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 9. Not too late, but after a busy day like this, I should have expected Bella to tire. And, Charlie wouldn't be too thrilled if it was later.

"Bella, love," I said as I tried to shake her to wake up. "Do you want me to take you home now? It is 9 o'clock."

She yawned, trying to lean up. She gave up, and just nodded yes.

I picked her up and said my goodbyes to my siblings. I took her out the door to the Volvo. I opened the door and set her down. She instantly had her eyes open as I closed the door. Once I was in the driver's seat, though, she was asleep. I drove her to her house. I could tell Charlie was already falling asleep in his chair in front of the TV, but trying to stay awake, waiting for Bella.

I tried to get her awake, just long enough for her to be up to her bed. She was finally able to get up and out of the car. I walked her to her door, making sure she didn't fall. I gave her a quick kiss before leaving her side and watching her enter through the door. I made my way back to my car, and sped away.

Once I was back home, I put my car away in the garage. I said my goodbyes once again to my family, and ran off.

Today was great. I had never given much thought to it before- have a birthday party for someone who doesn't age. I knew I would have protested two years ago, but it just felt right. Bella had truly given me life. And for that, I was forever in her debt. And this was something she just didn't want to except. She always assumed she was in my debt, because she didn't deserve me. She was so wrong. She was blind to this, but I couldn't expect her to know. She didn't know me before. Which was for the better.

I made it to her room in good time. When I got in, Charlie had already gone to bed, and Bella was still taking a shower. I sat down in her chair, and waited. I had all the time in the world for her. I was in her debt, much to her dismay.


End file.
